This Side Up
by PatronTequila94
Summary: The scene in New Moon when Bella visits the meadow only Laurent isn't the only one there and the wolves never come. WARNING: Extremely Imagainative. Rated M for torture.
1. This Side Up

**This Side Up ~**

**Play list:**

Clocks by cold play

Painkiller by pendulum

I wanna touch you by Colby 'O' Donnis

Can't get enough by Auto Kratz

Vital Signs by August Burns Red

Truth of a Liar by August Burns Red

Slow Burn by Atreyu

Her Portrait in Black by Atreyu

The Crimson by Atreyu

Cyan by Arno Cost vs. Cicada (Sessions Six remix by Ministry of Sound)

**BPOV**

Pain. Blinding, mind numbing, heart clenching pain. I was better in nothingness. The dull void I sought after when my life shattered around me so bad on a mere 2 things could fix it. Love or death. I don't know what compelled me to go to the meadow. Our meadow.

I don't even remember the drive up here. The clouds that were over head casting a black and purple shadow over the swaying grass. I wished the grass to turn yellow, because somehow green was eerie in the dark. Cold, wet drops started to spatter on my face, riding the wind currents toward the ground to their destination.

My hair whipped around my face burning my eyes and stinging my skin. I don't know how long I stayed there, on my knees staring into the forest behind the meadow. I wonder how long it would take people to notice I was gone if I just disappeared. Maybe they will never find me, my body would be left peacefully to rest where my life truly began.

The silence was comforting. Nothing but whoosh's from the rain and wind. I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping to have anything end the problems my life have conflicted. My body was weak, my frame shuddered and goose bumps formed on my arms. I pictured him, but it was not complete as my incompetent memory struggled to remember details.

I slowly stood, my legs were shaking like my body and tremors were making their way from my head to my toes leaving trails of numbness. I saw it blur on the horizon. A white and black shape of inconsequential matter. Choosing to ignore it, chalking it up to an the over active imagination I had been sporting these past few months I compelled myself forward, banishing the thoughts in my head screaming my sanity.

I had no other options and when you run out of options, there is definitely no _compromise. _I closed my eyes again but when I pushed my numb feet forward I crashed into something. It felt like a rock, resurrect from the ground to stop me entering the meadow. I heard a ghostly chuckle that trail off in to the howling forests surrounding us. I dare open my eyes to see someone I wish I had been never alive to see again.

I couldn't say anything and I wished my body to compel, but no matter how much my head screamed danger, my body was disobeying my commands. He didn't say anything, even look me in the eye, he just stared behind me with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

I couldn't place the next moments as my brain struggled to keep up but all I remember is quick, sharp movements and pain shooting up my arms as they gagged me and tied my hands behind my back. I was scared, my tears mixing in with the drops of water coming from the sky. I don't know what was happening but all I know is that they were back for me and I could smell chemicals coming off the rag held to my face. I thrashed, all to no avail and felt the cold black settling over me.

-

I was dreary and shaken. My arms were hurting, they were bound behind me. I looked up to greet two thrush red eyes staring at me from a small seat which I could see I was tied to. I lifted my head a little more and saw the room was well decorated, but cold. Gray stone walls and red banners of silk hung down the columns. Gold adorned on the silk throws and furniture scattered around the room.

It's was cold and lifeless, just like it's owners. Victoria walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. I was wet, and cold from the rain, and her skin sent jolts through my body telling me to either cower or run. I had nothing in my mouth anymore and I tried to talk but it felt like my throat was swollen and dry, rubbing edge against edge.

"Well, well look who's awake" Laurent cackled walking in through the stone arched door. It startled me being the first sound I had heard since the meadow I stared at my two attackers bewildered and frightened. "Don't worry" Victoria cooed then grabbed my head and pulled me upwards by my hair.

She dropped my head and ran her finger up my arm. It should have been a simple caress but pain shot through my arm. I looked down to see she had cut her way down my arm with her nail. Blood trickled down my arm on the floor with small spatters. They were holding themselves well considering that I was bleeding a considerable amount. I could smell the blood flowing from me and became light headed.

"How does it feel Bella, to be in pain for the one you love?" I cringed. My gaping whole in my chest was flaming in pain. My bodies emotions were in over drive as my physical and emotional pain mixed. Laurent pulled out a video camera similar to the one James used in the ballet studio.

"Best to finish what James intended" Laurent proudly hissed pressing the button to start filming, make an annoying red light blink. Victoria expression suddenly turned proud and she turned to Laurent "No, I have a better idea". My arm was still bleeding and I let tears escape my eyes, knowing that death was far away but so close.

Victoria was whispering to Laurent shadily and occasionally they would take some cursory glances at me and laugh. "Well Bella looks like we have some work to do" Victoria announced stalking over to me and I let out a whimpered trying to free my hands from the newly formed restraints.

She reached behind me slicing through the rope bounds and I let out a sigh as the blood the rushed to my hands. I was just about to bring my hands forward to rub them when I felt something cold and hard strike me in the shoulder throwing me to the wall. I felt the floor break my fall. I wanted to get up and move as I tried as sharp pain shot down my side.

I cried out in pain as new tears flowed down the old tear tracks. I heard a skidding sound as I collapsed on the ground. A large box came into view and I was starting to breathe shallowly. Laurent was still filming, watching with a sick smile on his face. I wanted so bad to hurl accusatory at him but my voice was lost.

Victoria stalked over to me and I felt her presence over me. She pulled out a needle and injected it into my arm and felt the substance in the needle already start to affect me. "There you go, that should paralyze you soon enough" she said triumphantly throwing the needle to one side of the room. "When this is over how about I go visit your dear Edward, that is of course if you were still alive because if you weren't I want him to live in his misery" I felt an overwhelming sense of dread filled me. I swallowed loudly and tried to speak. I winced "Kill… me" I was gasping as it ached to speak.

I clutched my stomach and hissed when I realized a couple of my ribs may be broken. She stared at me intensely and grabbed me by my neck. She pulled me up the wall scrapping my exposed skin. Once she had me in place she pulled back her hand and snapped it forward breaking my left arm, the one she had injected. I cried out in pain and repeated Edward's name in my head.

She was getting bored I could tell. I hoped she would get this over with and just kill me. The aching was too much and all my thoughts were slowly fading etching pain in their old pathways. I screamed Edward's name when I felt him slipping form my mind. The pain from rib's increasing making me gasp even more. My breathing was coming shallow and my heart beat was ringing in my ears.

Then that all faded away as something slashed into my neck. The pain was searing through me. Making me squeeze my eyes together and endure the slow burn. I felt my limp body being lifted and placed into something small. I opened my eyes and saw Laurent and Victoria peering over the edge of a … box? I was in a box? Overwhelmed and confused, I closed my watery eyes again trying to quite the screams pouring from my mouth.

I felt claustrophobic and every happy thought I had ever had became bleak and dismal as I registered the burning again. Everything soured I wished I had just died that day he left me. I blocked everything out again and curled closer into a ball enduring what was to become of me and it was one thing to know death is close but it was another thing to actually endure it. This surely felt like dieing and I welcomed it with open arms.

Every little moment I spent in this box I begged for mercy. If I could scream anymore I would, but I couldn't seem to find my voice after a couple of hours. I shuddered and let of small whimpers occasionally but other then that the agony is withheld in utter silence. I didn't know what was going on but I had a suspicion it was transformation. A ritual of pure fire, searing inwards and killing my body. I tried to remember why I ever wanted to ever live. The small box was being jerked around, and I felt myself whimper again.

It felt like it had been years in this hell and the only thing I could register at the moment were sounds. The venom was trying to stitch together my broken bones. I let out a small tear probably for the last time, I was terrified. My body was reverberating and I tucked my head into my shoulder. Suddenly the box thunked onto something hard and I screamed again, it was like adding petrol to an already raging fire.

The box was rolling at an angle, obviously down an inclination. The last sound's she heard were the screeching of the truck's tires and lot's of eperlatives from the delivery men who had just lost a 'valuable' piece od cargo. They were certainly not vampires, or I would be back in that truck in five second's flat. Finally the box thunked followed by a loud squealch.

I could feel things jabbing into my back, arms and legs but I couldn't move. The noises altered me that I was in some sort of ecosystem. Animals scuttled around me and the tree's shook in the breeze. The animals would get close, curious as to why a strange object like this would be in a forest but quickly scampered when I would release another scream of pain. The wind was slowly picking up and as I found my perception of time had grown.

The soft wind turned into howling in the duration of minutes and thunder rumbled overhead. The sky had cracked open and the patters of pain started pelting on my box. I was trying to distract my mind from the burning by concentrating on the rain. I found I could stay quieter this way. The cardboard was no match for the rain and the water started to seep onto me. I was hoping the rain might help me relieve some of the stinging in my body but it had no effect. All I could feel was the new dampness in my clothes and hair.

I could feel the rain pooling and starting to rise. The water amount of water escaping wasn't enough for the amount of water coming in. Suddenly more thunder cracked and the rain picked up speed. I tried to move, but my body was still no matter how many times I tried. I whimpered when I remembered Victoria injected me to render my bodily functions useless. The water trickled down the sides and I tried to focus on yet another distraction but my mind transferred back to the burning.

I had no idea how long my transformation had been going, how long I had been suffering. The water was up to my edges of my mouth and I changed from breathing through my mouth to breathing through my nose. I wasn't getting enough air to suffice the burning and I could hear my heart start to falter. Breathing this way was the only thing I could do as the water was rapidly rising and covering my mouth. Would I die? Was the transformation going to finish before I could properly drown?

My head swarmed with questions and panic. The downpour was still heavy and didn't sound like it was relenting anytime soon. The end was near, I could feel it. The water was about to cover my nose, the last bit of my body that wasn't under water and I was already breathing in steady amounts of water. I closed my eyes and tried to conjure up every happy memory I owned. The water had gushed over my full face and I tried to hold my breath as long as I could. My lungs were aching and my heart was faltering with my lack of oxygen.

The water surrounding me was dark making my body shiver and I couldn't hold my breathe any longer. The air gushed out in a line of bubbles racing towards the surface. On instinct I took in a gulp of what was meant to be air but water gushed down my throat filling my lungs. I felt myself choking, the water like lead weight in my chest. The burning in my body was slowing as my heart slowed. I could feel it start to giveaway, missing beats as I could hear it ringing in my ears one again.

Thump....silence….thump….silence….thump….silence. The irregular beat continued like that for another couple of seconds before it finally gave up the race and everything in my body stopped functioning. _I love you Edward_ was my last thought as my mind slipped into a pain free void of darkness.

**EPOV**

I was sitting in my room starring at my wall and listening to the wind howl, bringing the start of another downpour. I hadn't been hunting in months but I just couldn't move. My thoughts only consisted of her, my Bella. I heard footsteps descend our driveway making the gravel crunch and ring the doorbell. We had needed to relocate and my family thought the Oregon was a perfect place.

Alice seeing the postman at the door answered it and paid for the parcel delivery. From Alice's thoughts it was a white package. The postman was running up the driveway avoiding the rain and hopped into his van, starting it then driving away. I focused on the beating of his heart, remembering the thrum of my angels. I had noticed that when I was listening at the postman the rest of my family had blocked their minds.

I sighed knowing they were keeping something from me but not caring enough to find out. Nothing was worth it anymore. My light was gone and I was forced out into the darkness blind, not noticing my surroundings and feeling nothing but loss, guilt and love. I heard the TV being switched on and a DVD was being placed into the player. _"No I have a better idea"_ a voice I knew instantly sounded on the TV. My mind and body were frozen. I was still trying to watch through the minds of my family but to no avail.

I could hear Victoria and someone else…Laurent? They were speaking quietly, even vampire hearing couldn't pick up on what they were saying. The next line startled me _"Well Bella looks like we have some work to do"_. I was off the floor in seconds and racing down the stairs. I ran into the living room and not one of my family looked up. I focused my eyes on the TV just long enough to see Bella whimpering then Victoria throwing her into a wall.

Fury erupted in me as I watched Bella's body crumple to the floor. Victoria stalked over to her and grabbed her arm sinking in a needle. I was frozen in fury, red coloring my vision. _"There you go, that should paralyze you soon enough" _Victoria announced throwing the needle across the room. SHE PARALYZED HER? I ran for the door. I heard someone jump up and run after me.

_Edward stop and calm down, we don't know where she is or what condition she is under until we finish the film. _Alice's voice sounded in my head. "Why Alice? Why did you try keeping this from me?" I pleaded stopping outside. "I had a vision and told everyone to block their minds, the parcel says it's from Bella and I thought you would be in too much pain so I thought that we could all watch whatever it was and then tell you" She explained. I started to growl. She was keeping me from finding my Bella.

"Please Edward, just calm down and come and watch the rest of the movie, we don't want to as much as you" She pleaded and I sighed walking back into the lounge room where someone had paused the 'film'. They all had looks of sorrow and dread adoring their faces and I looked away not willing to receive sympathy. I could hear the thunder over head and the rain was relentlessly pouring down. Alice walked inside and grabbed the remote pressing play.

Victoria was black mailing her. I could see the fear in Bella's eyes as Victoria gave her a choice of her life or mine. The next words shocked me and made my whole body ache in pain. She rasped out a short _"Kill…me"_. I grabbed the end of the sofa so hard it was crushed under my force. I watched as Victoria broke her arm and bite her. She bit my Bella. They placed her limp body in a box that was muffling her screams. Her screaming in pain was sending chills through my body and I felt useless.

The screen turned black and Alice gasped in horror. Her mind was blocked and she only sat there dazed and muttered the phrase "No Bella NO" I shook her. I shook with again and again trying to get her out of her stupor. She blinked a few times and came back to reality. "Edward, we have to go" She said before running out of the house. The rain was still pelting the ground but I only focused on pushing my legs as fast as I could following Alice.

"Edward you have to be prepared for what we might find" She whispered in a sorrowful voice. It was laced in pain and her mind wasn't giving away any clues. It wasn't long until I saw a cardboard box in the distance. The rain was still falling around us and I walked over to the box. It looked familiar, I had seen this before. "Bella's box?" Alice asked and I took in a deep breath. What if it was?

I placed my hand on the sodden cardboard feeling its soggy texture underneath. I wanted so bad to just rip it open and see if it was Bella but my body wasn't moving any faster. There was no sound from inside the box so I carefully opened the first tab. The water had collected in the box which was now brimming. The rain was hitting the water making it ripple.

Fear seized my body as I ripped off the rest of the soggy tabs. Underneath the rippling water was a sight I wish I had never been alive to see. Bella's body lay at the bottom of the box, her hair flowing around her and her eyes open. I couldn't help but release the sobs from within my body and fall to my knees. I grabbed the edge of the cardboard box and pulled. It came from it's joining with the others and the water gushed out.

Her body was left there, sitting still on the base of the cardboard. Her hair had settled and was now framing her face. I pulled her to my body. Her face was blue and her lips purple. I sunk my face in her wet hair still sobbing hard. I placed my hand on her chest where the heart beat I missed was no longer sounding and cried out in pain. Tree's swayed around me as the wind changed the wind's direction to start pelting my back.

She had died before her transformation was complete. I stared into one of her eyes seeing her chocolate brown orbs now flecked with red staring at me. I closed them with my thumb and forefinger feeling my already dead and broken heart shatter again. I heard Alice leave to head back to the house also sobbing. I tightened my grip on her and kissed her dead lips.

_The rain stills falls_

_Even when your gone_

_The tree's stand_

_But I'm left torn_

_Life is only worth living_

_When I see you smile_

_Perform your every desire_

_I would run 400 miles_

_I would die for you _

_And admit my defeat_

_To hold you once again_

_And hear your heart beat_

_-I'll love you forever and always my angel-_


	2. Alternate Ending

**Alternate Ending: This Side Up ~**

Here is an alternate end for everyone who asked for one. Sorry it took so long. Here is also a list of people who reviewed, sorry if I've forgotten you.

**Pamala77**

**Bellabachir**

**Yours4alleternity**

**Jess**

**Laura LMS Twilight**

**1987**

**Jaspers_Darlin_Girl**

**Love2read247**

**Tay Vamp**

**Sprazinko**

**I Will Always Love You**

**TeAmVaMpS100**

**Mizzugirl**

**AliceW**

**Rachael-Cuellen222**

**Lizzehh of Wonderland**

**McLovesYou**

Read on.....

**BPOV**

Pain. Blinding, mind numbing, heart clenching pain. I was better in nothingness. The dull void I sought after when my life shattered around me so bad on a mere 2 things could fix it. Love or death. I don't know what compelled me to go to the meadow. Our meadow.

I don't even remember the drive up here. The clouds that were over head casting a black and purple shadow over the swaying grass. I wished the grass to turn yellow, because somehow green was eerie in the dark. Cold, wet drops started to spatter on my face, riding the wind currents toward the ground to their destination.

My hair whipped around my face burning my eyes and stinging my skin. I don't know how long I stayed there, on my knees staring into the forest behind the meadow. I wonder how long it would take people to notice I was gone if I just disappeared. Maybe they will never find me, my body would be left peacefully to rest where my life truly began.

The silence was comforting. Nothing but whoosh's from the rain and wind. I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping to have anything end the problems my life have conflicted. My body was weak, my frame shuddered and goose bumps formed on my arms. I pictured him, but it was not complete as my incompetent memory struggled to remember details.

I slowly stood, my legs were shaking like my body and tremors were making their way from my head to my toes leaving trails of numbness. I saw it blur on the horizon. A white and black shape of inconsequential matter. Choosing to ignore it, chalking it up to an the over active imagination I had been sporting these past few months I compelled myself forward, banishing the thoughts in my head screaming my sanity.

I had no other options and when you run out of options, there is definitely no _compromise. _I closed my eyes again but when I pushed my numb feet forward I crashed into something. It felt like a rock, resurrect from the ground to stop me entering the meadow. I heard a ghostly chuckle that trail off in to the howling forests surrounding us. I dare open my eyes to see someone I wish I had been never alive to see again.

I couldn't say anything and I wished my body to compel, but no matter how much my head screamed danger, my body was disobeying my commands. He didn't say anything, even look me in the eye, he just stared behind me with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

I couldn't place the next moments as my brain struggled to keep up but all I remember is quick, sharp movements and pain shooting up my arms as they gagged me and tied my hands behind my back. I was scared, my tears mixing in with the drops of water coming from the sky. I don't know what was happening but all I know is that they were back for me and I could smell chemicals coming off the rag held to my face. I thrashed, all to no avail and felt the cold black settling over me.

-

I was dreary and shaken. My arms were hurting, they were bound behind me. I looked up to greet two thrush red eyes staring at me from a small seat which I could see I was tied to. I lifted my head a little more and saw the room was well decorated, but cold. Gray stone walls and red banners of silk hung down the columns. Gold adorned on the silk throws and furniture scattered around the room.

It's was cold and lifeless, just like it's owners. Victoria walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. I was wet, and cold from the rain, and her skin sent jolts through my body telling me to either cower or run. I had nothing in my mouth anymore and I tried to talk but it felt like my throat was swollen and dry, rubbing edge against edge.

"Well, well look who's awake" Laurent cackled walking in through the stone arched door. It startled me being the first sound I had heard since the meadow I stared at my two attackers bewildered and frightened. "Don't worry" Victoria cooed then grabbed my head and pulled me upwards by my hair.

She dropped my head and ran her finger up my arm. It should have been a simple caress but pain shot through my arm. I looked down to see she had cut her way down my arm with her nail. Blood trickled down my arm on the floor with small spatters. They were holding themselves well considering that I was bleeding a considerable amount. I could smell the blood flowing from me and became light headed.

"How does it feel Bella, to be in pain for the one you love?" I cringed. My gaping whole in my chest was flaming in pain. My bodies emotions were in over drive as my physical and emotional pain mixed. Laurent pulled out a video camera similar to the one James used in the ballet studio.

"Best to finish what James intended" Laurent proudly hissed pressing the button to start filming, make an annoying red light blink. Victoria expression suddenly turned proud and she turned to Laurent "No, I have a better idea". My arm was still bleeding and I let tears escape my eyes, knowing that death was far away but so close.

Victoria was whispering to Laurent shadily and occasionally they would take some cursory glances at me and laugh. "Well Bella looks like we have some work to do" Victoria announced stalking over to me and I let out a whimpered trying to free my hands from the newly formed restraints.

She reached behind me slicing through the rope bounds and I let out a sigh as the blood the rushed to my hands. I was just about to bring my hands forward to rub them when I felt something cold and hard strike me in the shoulder throwing me to the wall. I felt the floor break my fall. I wanted to get up and move as I tried as sharp pain shot down my side.

I cried out in pain as new tears flowed down the old tear tracks. I heard a skidding sound as I collapsed on the ground. A large box came into view and I was starting to breathe shallowly. Laurent was still filming, watching with a sick smile on his face. I wanted so bad to hurl accusatory at him but my voice was lost.

Victoria stalked over to me and I felt her presence over me. She pulled out a needle and injected it into my arm and felt the substance in the needle already start to affect me. "There you go, that should paralyze you soon enough" she said triumphantly throwing the needle to one side of the room. "When this is over how about I go visit your dear Edward, that is of course if you were still alive because if you weren't I want him to live in his misery" I felt an overwhelming sense of dread filled me. I swallowed loudly and tried to speak. I winced "Kill… me" I was gasping as it ached to speak.

I clutched my stomach and hissed when I realized a couple of my ribs may be broken. She stared at me intensely and grabbed me by my neck. She pulled me up the wall scrapping my exposed skin. Once she had me in place she pulled back her hand and snapped it forward breaking my left arm, the one she had injected. I cried out in pain and repeated Edward's name in my head.

She was getting bored I could tell. I hoped she would get this over with and just kill me. The aching was too much and all my thoughts were slowly fading etching pain in their old pathways. I screamed Edward's name when I felt him slipping form my mind. The pain from rib's increasing making me gasp even more. My breathing was coming shallow and my heart beat was ringing in my ears.

Then that all faded away as something slashed into my neck. The pain was searing through me. Making me squeeze my eyes together and endure the slow burn. I felt my limp body being lifted and placed into something small. I opened my eyes and saw Laurent and Victoria peering over the edge of a … box? I was in a box? Overwhelmed and confused, I closed my watery eyes again trying to quite the screams pouring from my mouth.

I felt claustrophobic and every happy thought I had ever had became bleak and dismal as I registered the burning again. Everything soured I wished I had just died that day he left me. I blocked everything out again and curled closer into a ball enduring what was to become of me and it was one thing to know death is close but it was another thing to actually endure it. This surely felt like dieing and I welcomed it with open arms.

Every little moment I spent in this box I begged for mercy. If I could scream anymore I would, but I couldn't seem to find my voice after a couple of hours. I shuddered and let of small whimpers occasionally but other then that the agony is withheld in utter silence. I didn't know what was going on but I had a suspicion it was transformation. A ritual of pure fire, searing inwards and killing my body. I tried to remember why I ever wanted to ever live. The small box was being jerked around, and I felt myself whimper again.

It felt like it had been years in this hell and the only thing I could register at the moment were sounds. The venom was trying to stitch together my broken bones. I let out a small tear probably for the last time, I was terrified. My body was reverberating and I tucked my head into my shoulder. Suddenly the box thunked onto something hard and I screamed again, it was like adding petrol to an already raging fire.

The box was rolling at an angle, obviously down an inclination. The last sound's she heard were the screeching of the truck's tires and lot's of eperlatives from the delivery men who had just lost a 'valuable' piece od cargo. They were certainly not vampires, or I would be back in that truck in five second's flat. Finally the box thunked followed by a loud squealch.

I could feel things jabbing into my back, arms and legs but I couldn't move. The noises altered me that I was in some sort of ecosystem. Animals scuttled around me and the tree's shook in the breeze. The animals would get close, curious as to why a strange object like this would be in a forest but quickly scampered when I would release another scream of pain. The wind was slowly picking up and as I found my perception of time had grown.

The soft wind turned into howling in the duration of minutes and thunder rumbled overhead. The sky had cracked open and the patters of pain started pelting on my box. I was trying to distract my mind from the burning by concentrating on the rain. I found I could stay quieter this way. The cardboard was no match for the rain and the water started to seep onto me. I was hoping the rain might help me relieve some of the stinging in my body but it had no effect. All I could feel was the new dampness in my clothes and hair.

I could feel the rain pooling and starting to rise. The water amount of water escaping wasn't enough for the amount of water coming in. Suddenly more thunder cracked and the rain picked up speed. I tried to move, but my body was still no matter how many times I tried.

I whimpered when I remembered Victoria injected me to render my bodily functions useless. The water trickled down the sides and I tried to focus on yet another distraction but my mind transferred back to the burning. It was like being in a damp cave behind a raging waterfall.

I had no idea how long my transformation had been going, how long I had been suffering. The water was up to my edges of my mouth and I changed from breathing through my mouth to breathing through my nose. I wasn't getting enough air to suffice the burning and I could hear my heart start to falter. Breathing this way was the only thing I could do as the water was rapidly rising and covering my mouth. Would I die? Was the transformation going to finish before I could properly drown?

My head swarmed with questions and panic. The downpour was still heavy and didn't sound like it was relenting anytime soon. The end was near, I could feel it. The water was about to cover my nose, the last bit of my body that wasn't under water and I was already breathing in steady amounts of water. I closed my eyes and tried to conjure up every happy memory I owned. The water had gushed over my full face and I tried to hold my breath as long as I could. My lungs were aching and my heart was faltering with my lack of oxygen.

The water surrounding me was dark making my body shiver and I couldn't hold my breathe any longer. The air gushed out in a line of bubbles racing towards the surface. On instinct I took in a gulp of what was meant to be air but water gushed down my throat filling my lungs. I felt myself choking, the water like lead weight in my chest. The burning in my body was slowing as my heart slowed. I could feel it start to giveaway, missing beats as I could hear it ringing in my ears one again.

Thump....silence….thump….silence….thump….silence. The irregular beat continued like that for another couple of seconds before it finally gave up the race and everything in my body stopped functioning. _I love you Edward_ was my last thought as my mind slipped into a pain free void of darkness.

**EPOV**

I was sitting in my room starring at my wall and listening to the wind howl, bringing the start of another downpour. I hadn't been hunting in months but I just couldn't move. My thoughts only consisted of her, my Bella. I heard footsteps descend our driveway making the gravel crunch and ring the doorbell. We had needed to relocate and my family thought the Oregon was a perfect place.

Alice seeing the postman at the door answered it and paid for the parcel delivery. From Alice's thoughts it was a white package. The postman was running up the driveway avoiding the rain and hopped into his van, starting it then driving away. I focused on the beating of his heart, remembering the thrum of my angels. I had noticed that when I was listening at the postman the rest of my family had blocked their minds.

I sighed knowing they were keeping something from me but not caring enough to find out. Nothing was worth it anymore. My light was gone and I was forced out into the darkness blind, not noticing my surroundings and feeling nothing but loss, guilt and love. I heard the TV being switched on and a DVD was being placed into the player. _"No I have a better idea"_ a voice I knew instantly sounded on the TV. My mind and body were frozen. I was still trying to watch through the minds of my family but to no avail.

I could hear Victoria and someone else…Laurent? They were speaking quietly, even vampire hearing couldn't pick up on what they were saying. The next line startled me _"Well Bella looks like we have some work to do"_. I was off the floor in seconds and racing down the stairs. I ran into the living room and not one of my family looked up. I focused my eyes on the TV just long enough to see Bella whimpering then Victoria throwing her into a wall.

Fury erupted in me as I watched Bella's body crumple to the floor. Victoria stalked over to her and grabbed her arm sinking in a needle. I was frozen in fury, red coloring my vision. _"There you go, that should paralyze you soon enough" _Victoria announced throwing the needle across the room. SHE PARALYZED HER? I ran for the door. I heard someone jump up and run after me.

_Edward stop and calm down, we don't know where she is or what condition she is under until we finish the film. _Alice's voice sounded in my head. "Why Alice? Why did you try keeping this from me?" I pleaded stopping outside. "I had a vision and told everyone to block their minds, the parcel says it's from Bella and I thought you would be in too much pain so I thought that we could all watch whatever it was and then tell you" She explained. I started to growl. She was keeping me from finding my Bella.

"Please Edward, just calm down and come and watch the rest of the movie, we don't want to as much as you" She pleaded and I sighed walking back into the lounge room where someone had paused the 'film'. They all had looks of sorrow and dread adoring their faces and I looked away not willing to receive sympathy. I could hear the thunder over head and the rain was relentlessly pouring down. Alice walked inside and grabbed the remote pressing play.

Victoria was black mailing her. I could see the fear in Bella's eyes as Victoria gave her a choice of her life or mine. The next words shocked me and made my whole body ache in pain. She rasped out a short _"Kill…me"_. I grabbed the end of the sofa so hard it was crushed under my force. I watched as Victoria broke her arm and bite her. She bit my Bella. They placed her limp body in a box that was muffling her screams. Her screaming in pain was sending chills through my body and I felt useless.

The screen turned black and Alice gasped in horror. Her mind was blocked and she only sat there dazed and muttered the phrase "No Bella NO" I shook her. I shook with again and again trying to get her out of her stupor. She blinked a few times and came back to reality. "Edward, we have to go" She said before running out of the house. The rain was still pelting the ground but I only focused on pushing my legs as fast as I could following Alice.

"Edward you have to be prepared for what we might find" She whispered in a sorrowful voice. It was laced in pain and her mind wasn't giving away any clues. It wasn't long until I saw a cardboard box in the distance. The rain was still falling around us and I walked over to the box. It looked familiar, I had seen this before. "Bella's box?" Alice asked and I took in a deep breath. What if it was?

I placed my hand on the sodden cardboard feeling its soggy texture underneath. I wanted so bad t just rip it open and see if it was Bella but my body wasn't moving any faster. I carefully opened the first tab. The water had collected in the box which was now brimming. The rain was hitting the water making it ripple.

Fear seized my body as I ripped off the rest of the soggy tabs. Underneath the rippling water was a sight I wish I had never been alive to see. Bella's body lay at the bottom of the box, her hair flowing around her and her eyes open. I couldn't help but release the sobs from within my body and fall to my knees. I grabbed the edge of the cardboard box and pulled. It came from it's joining with the others and the water gushed out.

Her body was left there, sitting still on the base of the cardboard. Her hair had settled and was now framing her face. A few tendrills matting to her wet face. I pulled her to my body. Her face was blue and her lips purple. I sunk my face in her wet hair still sobbing hard. Tree's swayed around me as the wind changed the wind's direction to start pelting my back.

Holding her lifeless body to me I put my hand over where her heart use to beat. The soft push her skin made when I did that made me yank my hand back like I had been electrocuted. Was that a...heartbeat? My body filled with hope and my kicked into action.

"Bella?" I asked laying her down on the ground before opening her mouth and blowing a lung full of air into her body. As soon as I had that going I placed both my hands back on her chest ana started to do compressions. I was working like a manic robot, hope colouring my vision.

There was shrp intake of breath that I was poistive wasn't from me. I halted my movements for one second looking down to find Bella taking another breath before leaning over and coughing out all the water in her windpipes. Relief overtook my body. Every nerve tingled like a livewire on a circuit board. She was alive, my Bella was alive.

"Bella, Bella honey are you alright" I asked as I took her hand into mine, her head whipped up and an expression of pure torment and pain washed over her features just as her heart took off again.

She screamed, but her body wasn't moving due to the injection. I picked her up lightly as she clung to me, whimpering in pain. "It's nearly over love" I assured her as I started to run to the house. She hasn't got very long before the transformation would be complete.

When I got home I all but kicked down the door and lay a screaming and writhing Bella on the couch. Everyone hastily made their way into the loungeroom, some brandishing new clothing, other's pillows and blankets. It felt like an Er room at the hospital after a car crash.

I focused all my energy on Bella, who's heart had just taken off signalling the near end of the transformation. "Back up everyone, don't scare her" Carlisle's authorative voice rang over the room. Everyone moved to stand across the wall's, all except me, I refused to move anywhere away from Bella ever again.

The final two beats of her heart were the only sound's swallowing the silence in the room. "Ed...Edward?" Bella stuttered. I grabbed her hand with mine to reply, but before I could she was in the vacant corner of the room hissing at me.

"Bella, it's alright, it's just me" I said putting my hand's up as I reasoned with her. She looked pained, like she was contemplating what to do with me. Instead, I was the one who ran straight to her.

**BPOV**

They were here when I woke up. Am I dead? I thought it was a dream when Edward's voice woke me up from my black spell. Whoever was talking, their voice was like a low buzzing in my ears. I was confused but I am more confused then ever when Edward ran over to me and engulfed me in his arms.

"Never leave me" I uttered. If this was heaven, then I might as well say what I desire.

"Never, I'm so sorry, I'll never lie to you again" he was appologizing into my hair, and kissing my face. He was a blubbering mess, as he whispered I love you's over and over agin."Victoria" I uttered out loud, musing about what happened to her.

Edward stiffened pulling back to look into my eye's. "Bella, Victoria will be back, but we will protect you Bella, I'll never leave you're side" he was reverent. I was shocked before a revelation unfurled itself.

It wasn't a dream. I was a vampire being readily accepted into the house I have nightmares about, was never to see Charlie or Renee, regained a love I thought was never possible to gain again and Victoria's after me, waiting to kill them for my death by her hands.

But I couldn't care less at that moment because I was in Edward's arms and that's all that counted. I would deal with the rest later. And with that tthought the rest of the Cullen's wearily surrounded me expressing their sorrow and for once in the past couple of months I felt content.


End file.
